


Как нитка с иголкой

by medichka_shani



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 03:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На заявку с шингек-однострочников: "Райвель/Петра. Романтика. Петра всячески заботится о капрале и проявляет нежные чувства"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как нитка с иголкой

**Author's Note:**

> Как смог, так и романтика.

Она стояла и смотрела, как сосредоточенно Райвель вдевает нитку в иглу.  
– Я могу помочь, – кашлянула она.  
Райвель мрачно поглядел поверх объекта своих манипуляций.  
– У меня хорошее зрение, – буркнул он и продолжил яростно насаживать иголку на неподвижную нитку.  
– Отец тоже всегда так делает, – тихо сказала Петра. – Все мужчины почему-то так делают. Неудобно же...   
– Ты что, хорошо разбираешься в мужчинах? – искоса глянул Райвель.  
– Плоховато, – призналась Петра.   
– Но, видимо, лучше, чем в виражах. Иначе бы мне не пришлось прикрывать тебя на петле, и твой трос не изгадил бы мою куртку, – Райвель развеселился. – Можно подумать, меня покусали титаны.  
– Прости. Я хорошо шью...  
– Не требуется, – Райвель затянул аккуратный узелок и, разложив на коленях куртку и скрупулезно приладив заплатку на место вырванной с мясом материи, принялся пришивать ее крошечными ловкими стежками.  
Петра тихонько вздохнула.  
– Черт, – послышалось через некоторое время. – Петра! Ты не поищешь ножницы?  
Она отложила книгу и обернулась: Райвель раздраженно охлопывал пол вокруг себя. Длинная нитка тянулась от иглы к куртке и явно доставляла Райвелю дискомфорт.   
Петра встала и подошла к командиру. Старый деревянный пол поскрипывал под ее сапогами. Одуряюще пахло сосновой стружкой.  
Прежде чем Райвель успел возмутиться, она опустилась перед ним на колени и, наклонившись над курткой, перекусила нитку зубами.  
– Не гигиенично, – помолчав, сказал Райвель. – Этому тебя тоже научил отец?  
– Мать, – пожала плечами Петра. – Все женщины делают так.

– Петра, быстро, – ей была видна только согбенная спина командира, волосы, прилипшие ко лбу и щека, которую он вытер запястьем, не стерев кровь, а только размазав.   
– Ты мне нужна. Ты хорошо шьешь?   
– Ну... Да, – тихо сказала она, сглотнув подступивший к горлу комок: парень, которого осматривал Райвель, отделался сравнительно легко: ему всего лишь зацепило рукав, зубы титана прошли по касательной – зато кожа на плече выглядела так, словно ее драли ржавой зазубренной пилой. Клочки ее повисли лохмотьями.  
– Тогда шей, – Райвель выпрямился, протянул ей изогнутую иглу и флягу со спиртом. – Будет удобно – он сейчас без сознания. А я - наверх. Справишься?  
– Я...  
– Что?  
– Ничего, – сказала Петра, поглядев на стоящего перед ней Райвеля, сверлящего ее глазами так, словно он старался пробуравить ее насквозь.  
А потом протянула руку и стерла у него со щеки чужую кровь.  
– Справлюсь.

– Петра, – услышала она из-за спины, повторно дезинфицируя иглу и нити. Райвель всегда двигался почти беззвучно и очень быстро – только что был в небесах, закручиваясь в винтажный штопор, нашинковывая в полете титана, потрепавшего того парня, и вот уже снова на земле.   
Она пропустила его шаги, услышала только, как что-то звякнуло рядом.   
– Ножницы – вот. Не перекусывай эту нитку.


End file.
